


The Scientific Method

by CalcitriteDiscordia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM elements, Dry Humping, Forced Orgasm, Light Pain Play, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Overstimulation, Restraints, Rough handling, electrostim, have fun with that, you're now Valdemar's personal experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalcitriteDiscordia/pseuds/CalcitriteDiscordia
Summary: In definition, characterized by observation, measurement, experimentation, and the formulation, testing, and either proving or disproving of hypotheses.Valdemar observes you, measures your reactions, and gladly experiments with the information you give them regarding human reactions to certain kinds of pain...





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to a commenter on my Vulgora trash pile, I got curious and decided to throw out a smutty little drabble involving Valdemar just to see what I could get away with.
> 
> Hope it's up your alley, Mara!

Your back pressed against the damp wall of the dungeon, heart hammering in your ears as you were cornered there by the tall, green-skinned doctor. A wicked grin bore teeth like razors, glinting in the dim light.

"Ah… you need light to see, don't you?" They muse, taking their sweet time lighting a single torch and going down the walls. You won't run. You can't run. They know it - whether it's your fear of them or your morbid curiosity regarding the strange place you found yourself in (you'd just been fucking about in the library, the book switches had been a _completely_ accidental find), you were going nowhere.

Once the entirety of the dungeon is exposed to you, your heart stops for a moment. It almost looks like a classroom, everything centered around a large wooden table stained with blood. You know it's blood. It can't be anything else, not with the way Valdemar's long fingers trail easily over the surface, an almost loving look in their unnaturally-colored eyes.

"It's been so long since I've been able to show anyone around this place," they admit with a longing sigh, eyes roaming to the manacles that were grafted onto the table when the subjects were a little less dead and a little more wiggly. "Aren't you curious? You must be. It was a beautiful thing, patients lined up just waiting to be studied! Oh, but I confess - they were _so_ much more fun to research when they were still breathing."

You can hear your heartbeat in your ears.

"You… cut living people open?" A stupid question, but you can't help it. Your voice is pathetic and reedy to your ears, mouth dry as sandpaper, but Valdemar looks as though you've given them a long-awaited gift.

"Yes, of course! How else was I supposed to learn how the plague progressed? How it devoured living tissues like a swarm of insects, how it sank into even the bones of the afflicted? I became the most talented practitioner of vivisection, as you can imagine. Pain is such an _experience_. Some patients could make it look almost rapturous." Their voice took on an unearthly croon as they picked up a beautifully-polished scalpel.

Pain. Pain was something that, if used correctly, could do some wonderful things for you. And you, feeling that you may just be on the business end of that scalpel if Valdemar misses their past experiments enough and can come up with a good explanation for your sudden (and permanent) absence, decide that you'd rather see the more pleasurable points of pain than the deadly ones. If you can manage it.

"Pain can be pleasurable," you confess, unsticking yourself from the wall as Valdemar turns their curious gaze on you, scalpel in hand. "I mean… some people _really_ like it. Enough to let someone hurt them over and over, if they trust their partner enough."

Valdemar's menacing ruby eyes narrow as they consider your words, turning the silver instrument over in their dextrous fingers. "You mean to tell me that humans use _pain_ to pursue pleasures of the flesh? Hm. Really, now…"

Those eyes rake over your form after a moment, and you're surprised to see the interest that lurks in their eyes - like a camouflaged predator. You swallow hard, steeling yourself as their smirk returns.

"Maybe it's a good thing that you stumbled into my work space. You've made me want to try a new experiment… and you're a sturdy-looking sort. I'm sure you could handle a bit of methodical science," they quip, approaching you with long, smooth strides.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Your feet are glued fast to the floor - you can't move, let alone run. Valdemar closes the space between you, gloved fingers cupping your chin and turning your head this way and that. You don't know where they've stashed the scalpel.

"Yes," they hum contentedly as they examine you, "a healthy specimen, indeed. There comes a time when one must put theory aside and focus on method… this is purely for scientific study, of course. You'll give me some excellent data - the effects of pain and pleasure on a healthy human body!"

They all but tug you to the wooden table, and you are compelled to follow. You wouldn't lie and say that Valdemar wasn't terrifying as hell, but there was also something _dangerously_ attractive about them. Maybe it was because they _were_ dangerous, or maybe it was the predatory, fangy grin. Perhaps it was the gleam in their brilliant red eyes, or the lovely tone of their skin. Whatever the case, there was something magnetic about Valdemar, and you would be lying to yourself and everyone else if you said you were entirely against letting Valdemar put their hands all over you.

You didn't resist when they removed your clothing, almost as clinical in that action as they would be during a routine check-up. Nor did you struggle when they clamped the manacles shut around your wrists and ankles with a satisfied hum, eyes roaming your form.

"Like what you see?" Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out of your mouth. Valdemar gives a short bark of what could be considered laughter if it held any humor, their leather-clad fingers raising goosebumps in their wake as they drifted along the skin of your stomach.

"I see an able test subject. I always enjoy seeing test subjects." The way their fingers sharply dig into the crest of your hip, drawing a gasp from you, makes you think that even Doctor Vivisection gets the urge to go to pound town on occasion and just can't find anyone kinky enough to let them will some magic with those graceful fingers - which curl around your breast, squeezing delicately.

You almost want to tell them that you're a human, not a marketplace melon, when their grip suddenly turns harsh. Your cry is instantaneous and sharp and surprised, back arching against your wishes - and Valdemar looks far more interested than you expected. Their lower lip is caught in their teeth, eyes flickering to every vulnerable part of you that they can locate.

They pinch your nipple - hard. Roll it between their fingers. Then, the same to the other side. Pinch. Roll. Tug.

"Ah-!!" Your mouth falls open, head tipping back against the craggy wood beneath you, and you hear a quick suck of breath from above you. Valdemar's fingers stroke down your ribs, the soft touch of leather a blissful contrast to the previous rough handling.

"What a strange little human you are," Valdemar whispers, removing their hand from your body. You exhale, releasing a breath you hadn't realized you've been holding, and emit a soft sound of surprise when you feel skin at the next touch. They'd removed their glove.

Claws. Not too long, but definitely prominent enough to be noticeable when the tips drag across your bare flesh, drawing a shudder from you.

"Let's introduce a variable into this little experiment, shall we?"

Your head lifts from the table, gaze focused on the doctor as they rifle around in a desk drawer, coming up with a… a…

Oh.

Oh, no.

Valdemar turns to you with a placid, self-assured smile, holding a long strip of thick black cloth. A blindfold. Of course, it _had_ to be a blindfold. They don't even wait for your response before they're covering your eyes, careful not to tie your hair up into the knot at the back of your head - which they generously scoot to just above your right ear so that you're not laying on the damn thing when you lower your head.

Without the ability to see Valdemar, your heart has picked up its pace again. Everything about the situation _screams_ danger, but all you feel is nervous delight when there's a sudden raking of nails up your inner thigh and a sudden tweak to your clit that has your hips bucking upwards.

"Very _sensitive_ there, aren't we?" Their voice is teasing. Amused. They pinch you again, earning a high, keening cry that they seem to enjoy - if the sharp, shuddering exhale is anything to go by. You feel warm, a gentle pulse of arousal keeping you sensitive to every flick of Valdemar's skilled fingers between your legs. They glance the underside of your clit once, striking the ultra-sensitive nub beneath the hood of skin and sending white-hot shocks of pleasure from your spine to your toes.

"Valdemar-!"

Oh. _Oh_. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to come out - but the breathy moan you hear in response sends another flush of arousal through you. Clearly, they're enjoying this just as much as you are.

"I think… another variable is in order." They're trying so hard to keep it together, to keep up the Unfazed Scientific Genius ploy, but their fingers are shaking when they next meet your nethers and slip delicately into your entrance, curling upwards in exploration and finding the rough patch on your front wall that makes your hips lurch into their touch.

You don't even notice the buzzing sound until a gentle jolt of electricity courses through you from betwixt your legs - they've got some sort of small diode against your clit, and the buzzing waves it gives off feels very much like Valdemar is stroking and rubbing your clit themselves while pumping their digits slowly in and out of your involuntarily fluttering walls, instead of it being the handiwork of the strange electrical device.

"Look at you, writhing around," Valdemar pants, failing to keep their breathing as controlled as they'd like - or perhaps they're simply starting to not care. "You are just so… _Eager_. Does it really feel that good?"

You babble something incoherent, hips rocking against the attention of their own volition, and Valdemar laughs low in their throat in a way that you can't believe is attractive, but oh _god_ are you wanting more than just their fingers right now. Valdemar circles the diode over your clit, pressing up against the underside of the hood - immediately you cry out, back arching violently as white fire licks through you, eyes squeezing shut tightly behind the blindfold and-

You feel a strange expulsion when you orgasm, wantonly moaning with your hands fisted tight atop the table. Valdemar gives a sharp groan, withdrawing the diode and letting the pulses of heat fade, and it's not until you feel the breeze from the doctor shifting positions to loom over you on the table that you realize they made you cum so hard that you actually _squirted_.

It doesn't occur to you that their fingers ever left your pussy until they're thrusting them roughly into you again (mindful of their nails), three digits stretching you instead of two this time, and it doesn't take long for the pleasure to cross into overstimulation but they don't stop, don't slow, don't show any sort of mercy, and you can feel them breathing on your cheek, hot and heavy and occasionally punctuated with a quiet moan.

"_Again_," they demand, voice dark with unfulfilled desire, moments before their teeth find your breast, scraping over the skin and teasing the hard nub of your nipple with a curious tongue. Their lips seal over the small bud, rough suction snapping the pain back into the realm of pleasure, mixing and mating and edging each other along until you're coming undone once more - this time, beneath them.

You want so desperately to touch them, to pull them close and kiss them, but they aren't sated yet - they remove their fingers and take their mouth from your chest, treating you to soft sucking sounds and little moans at the taste of you as they clean your essence from their fingers. They straddle one of your legs, unoccupied hand firmly gripping your hip as they rut firmly against your thigh, panting and murmuring something indecipherable.

"Valdemar-"

"_Shh_. I'm not finished with you yet," they scold breathlessly, "and the only time I want to hear you saying my name right now is when you're moaning."

They don't give you time to argue - a larger diode presses against your clit, this one far more powerful than the last - and now, Valdemar doesn't let up when you cum. They keep the diode in place, grinding against your leg harder when you scream their name, lascivious moans serving as your praise when you can do nothing more but writhe and cry out for them. No, they don't let up until you somehow eke out a broken excuse for their name, too overwhelmed to move and thoroughly blissed-out, body humming gently from the diode's energy, and they make a complete and utter mess of you, the table, and their pants.

The diode is discarded, dropped onto what you assume is a nearby shelf with a soft clinking noise. Panting heavily, Valdemar releases your wrists from the manacles and lifts the blindfold from your eyes as you weakly reach up to drape your quaking arms around their upper back just beneath their arms - they're shaking so hard that you don't know how they're holding themselves up over you, face flushed a deep, beautiful olive from their exertion and completion.

"I'm not satisfied with the results of this experiment," they huff, trying to regain their composure to no avail. "There will be more tests - and I require your participation. You can't escape me now… not after you've donated your body to me so _generously_…"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you all should know that my phone kept trying to change Valdemar's name to 'Calendar'. I got a good giggle out of that.


End file.
